Music to Heal the Soul
by Anglvoice84
Summary: After her cousin, Rapunzel and sister, Elsa drag her to a concert for Rapenzel's bf in an attempt to get her over an ex, Anna finds herself being drawn to the sexy singer and fiddler, Kristoff. Can their love of music help her heal her dark past? Rated M for some yummy sexiness. PLEASE REVIEW, it gives me inspiration! AnnaxKristoff pairing/ Jelsa pairing later on.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on you two, get the lead out," said Rapuzel with a sigh as she and her friend, Olaf turned back to her two cousins, Elsa and Anna behind them.

"We're coming Punz, relax," said Anna with a giggle as she draped an arm around her cousin. "Flynn said he would set a table aside for you. So what's the rush? Worried the groupies will steal your boyfriend from you." Anna wiggled her eyebrows at the brown haired girl as the rest of the group laughed as Rapunzel huffed.

"No, he would never. I just don't want to miss a second o this show," she countered bouncing on her toes.

Anna smiled at her cousin. Rapunzel had been her best friend since they were kids. She was only a year older than her, but even at 19, Rapunzel had a child-like joy that Anna loved. She had always had long blonde hair for most of her life, which her mother never let her cut, but once she went off to college, she had cut it short in a chunky crop cut and dyed it brown, which Anna liked a lot better. Behind them was Anna's older sister Elsa, who at 22 was beginning a career as a journalist at the Arendale Times, which was owned by their parents, who wanted to teach their daughters to work from the ground up and learn all aspects of the business. Elsa was being groomed to one day take over the position of Editor in Chief and President of the company. It was a good fit for her, but not Anna. Anna was more of a free spirit than Elsa, who always followed the rules. Anna, instead of going to college, opted to focus on her music, playing at a small café downtown and working at a gym as Zumba and Yoga instructor. Her parents, while disappointed, were supportive because she was happy and she and Elsa were very close.

Anna suddenly heard Rapunzel squeal with delight as she grabbed a poster and shoved it into Anna's face, "Lookie, lookie, lookie, it's the emblem I designed for the band. Do you like it?"

Anna saw Elsa smile with pride at her younger cousin, "It's beautiful Rapunzel, but then again I should expect nothing less from you since you're on scholarship to art school." Rapunzel was now a sophomore art and graphic design major at Corona Art Institute and did a lot of freelance work on the side to help pay for extra expenses.

"The lights are so pretty! It makes me want to give warm hugs to everyone," the three girls burst out in giggles as their childhood friend, Olaf exclaimed his wonder at the stage lights set up for the gig.

Olaf's parents were hippies, so he grew up in a hippie commune, so many times he would sound childlike when he was actually just a hippie.

Taking their seats in a booth in front of the stage, Anna took in her surroundings. They were at a small dive bar downtown that had a rock and roll theme with old records and photos of rock bands up on the walls. Anna loved it.

"Wait until you guys hear them. They are so good!" Rapunzel said to her group.

"So who's in this group with Eugene?" asked Elsa as she sipped on her Malibu and coke. As prim and proper as Elsa looked, she was more of a party animal than Anna was, going out for cocktails and dancing often with them and her friends from work.

"Well, first of all, when he's performing Eugene likes to be known as Flynn Ryder, so for the rest of the night you have to call him Flynn," said Rapunzel with an eye roll.

Elsa rolled her eyes as Anna snorted and Olaf looked confused. Anna still couldn't understand what her cousin saw in the handsome bassist, but they had been together a little over a year and were living together, so they had to be working. Rapunzel continued, " Flynn is on bass and back up vocals, then there's his co-worker at the construction company, Jack Frost on drums, Sven on guitar and back up vocals and Kristoff on lead vocals and fiddle."

"Fiddle?" asked Anna, arching an eyebrow. "Not very rock and roll Punz."

"The way he plays it, it is," smirked Rapunzel with a mischievous look in her eyes. "I think you'll like him a lot."

Suddenly, a siren was going off in her head as Anna shot a dagger at her cousin with her eyes, "What are you up to?"

Elsa's shoulders tightened and Rapunzel smiled a smile like the cat that ate the canary, "Whatever do you mean Anna?"

"Oh. My. God! Are you trying to hook me up with your boyfriend's bandmate?" Anna was flabbergast as Elsa fiddled with her long platinum blond hair, which was currently in a French twist as Rapunzel just smirked and sipped on her diet coke. "What if I was?"

Olaf was smiling happily as Elsa tried to stifle a chuckle coming on. Anna was pissed, "RAPUNZEL CORONA WHY DO YOU THINK I NEED TO BE SET UP?"

"Because you do Anna," said her sister gently as she covered her hand with her own. "You haven't been on a date since Hans last year and I think, or rather, we think you need to go out with a nice guy to see that not all men at like Hans." Anna felt a tightness in her chest and tears begin to form at the mention on her ex.

Olaf came over to her in the booth and wrap his arms around her, "A warm hug will make you smile."

Strangely it did. Rapunzel reached out her hand and placed it on top of both her cousins', "What he did to you was unforgiveable and the way he hurt you I wish I could put him in the ground, but don't let him diminish your sparkle. I'm not saying you have to go to bed with Kristoff, but can you at least be open to meeting him? He's seriously the nicest guy. Flynn and I are having the band and you guys over tonight to hang out and get to know each other, so why not just get to know him there."

Looking at all her friends around her and feeling their love, Anna finally smiled and breathed a sigh of defeat, "Ok, but I make no promises."

The group smiled at her as the band came out and started to warm up. Ana looked at the stage and froze. Her blue eyes locked with hazel eyes under floppy blond hair and she smiled. _Maybe this won't be such a bad idea._

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kristoff walked on stage as he tuned his fiddle. Looking out into the crowd he could see it was pretty packed. Scanning the crowd his eyes fell on blue orbs staring up at him and his throat went dry. _Woah, who is that?_

Sitting at the booth, Flynn had reserved for his girlfriend, Rapunzel, was a beautiful girl with long red hair in braids and a streak of white blond. She had freckles on her face, which had Kristoff thinking dirty thoughts as to whether or not they covered her whole body. She was beautiful and KRistoff couldn't stop staring at her. When they locked eyes, the beauty gave him a shy smile as she blushed. Kristoff felt himself begin to grow hard.

He turned around then to take a swig from the beer he set aside behind him, "Flynn!" His bassist looked up and walked over to him. "What's up Kris? You ready?"

"Dude, who is that girl over there?" Kristoff pointed with his pinkie as Flynn looked over his shoulder. "Um, that's Rapunzel. You know that"

Kristoff groaned and rolled his eyes, "No idiot, the red head with your girlfriend."

"Oh her? That's Anna. She's Rapunzel's cousin and that's Anna's sister, Elsa and their friend Olaf why?" Flynn turned to Kristoff and arched an eyebrow. "Interested?"

"Maybe, but she seems pretty young," Kristoff was staring again, praying she wasn't as young as she looked.

Flynn laughed and slapped the large singer on the back, "Relax dude, she's 18. You're safe. Rapunzel and I are going to have everyone back at the apartment afterwards, so you'll get to meet her there, but I think we should start now don't you."

Kristoff nodded and put down his beer as he stepped up to the mic with his fiddle in his hand, "Hello everyone! We're the Ice Masters! How is everyone tonight?" The crowd answered back by screaming in delight. "This song is called Ocean Avenue and I hope you like it."

Kristoff counted off and Flynn began strumming on his bass and Jack followed on the drums. When Sven came in with the guitar, Kristoff began.

 _There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
We were both 16 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night_

 _There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
We would walk on the beach in our barefeet  
We were both 18 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night._

Kristoff came in with his fiddle as he sang the chorus.

 _If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
Let your waves crash down on me  
And take me away, yeah yeah_

 _There's a piece of you that's here with me  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
When I sleep I dream and it gets me by  
I can make believe that you're here tonight  
That your here tonight_

 _If I could you find now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me  
And take me away, yeah_

As Kristoff came back in with his fiddle, he saw the red head, Anna smiling as she bopped along to their song. He couldn't help but smile briefly before going into the bridge.

 _I remember the look in your eyes  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight  
Not here, not now  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
We keep pretending the sun will not rise  
We'll be together for one more night  
Somewhere, somehow_

 _If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me  
And take me away, yeah yeah_

Strumming the last note off the fiddle, the crowd exploded with applause. The whole band bowed. The gorgeous red head, a small guy in a grateful dead shirt and Rapunzel were on their feet. Kristoff smiled at her and to his delight she smiled back. Going back to the mic a thought crossed Kristoff's mind, _Tonight is going to be a very good night._

 **The song used in this chapter was "Ocean Avenue" by Yellowcard. I do not own the rights to it or to Frozen, Tangled or Rise of the Guardians. Please review! This was supposed to be a one shot, but too many yummy ideas are going on in this head to only do one page, so keep watch for more to come**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone:

The next section will be coming soon, just so many stories need updates and work has been murder.

I want to clarify something about this depiction of Olaf so no one thinks I'm insulting anyone.

Yes Olaf is a hippie who was raised in a commune, but I d not mean that hippies are childish. I am a Bohemian hippie, so I am not insulting anyone, what I meant by his depiction is that he was SHELTERED living in the commune removed from what is perceived as "everyday life" so everything to him seems new and exciting to him. He's sheltered that's all. I am planning on explaining how his parents were protective of him, so they kept him away from certain elements that's all. I am not looking to insult anyone I promise. :)

Bohemians are all about peace, respect and love, so fear not my intentions are pure.

Thank you for reading. Leave Reviews :)


End file.
